Christmas Midnight
by easily1994addicted
Summary: Sakura always wanted to spend Christmas with Sasuke. The problem is, he’s still a missing-nin. “You know that will never happen, Sakura-chan.” Naruto said. Sakura smiled. “A girl can dream can’t she? Besides, its Christmas.” SasuSaku


**Hey everyone!! This is something I made for Christmas!! So enjoy!! Please review~~  
**

**--**

**Christmas Midnight  
**

**Summary: Sakura always wanted to spend Christmas with Sasuke. The problem is, he's still a missing-nin. "You know that will never happen, Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura smiled. "A girl can dream can't she? Besides, its Christmas." [SasuSaku]**

**--**

The cold December air whistled through the streets. The young pink haired girl sat on the bench she had laid on once when _he_ left. Her bright emerald eyes were directed toward the bright full moon and the clouds that were desperately trying to cover its shine. Tonight was Christmas Eve. She had always prayed that Sasuke would come back especially on this night. Even for a day. It would be enough for her. She just wanted him to come home for Christmas.

Sakura sighed when she felt Naruto's chakra approaching. He would never understand how she felt. No matter how many times he said it, she knew he didn't understand her. He never understood why she was always waiting for him. Sakura ignored him when he stopped by her. He laid a hand on her shoulder with a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. You're missing the party…" He said.

Sakura stayed silent. Wondering when he'll leave her alone to her thoughts.

"You can't just miss the party waiting for him… He won't come back unless he's completed his goal remember? Plus I said I'll get him back for sure…" His voice filled with assurance.(sp?)

Silence was the response he got. Naruto sighed and left her alone. Once he was out of sight, Sakura thought about what he said as tears came to her eyes. She hastily wiped them away. He wouldn't come back unless he kills Itachi. Sakura sighed and made her way home. She didn't care if she missed the party or not. She didnt care if Ino would bellow in her ear for missing it. All she cared about was getting some rest and hopefully forget _him _at least for tonight.

--

Sasuke turned towards the direction of Konoha. They were near to the village, almost close to the walls. Karin was doing something at the back of the tree, muttering that she was making something _'special'_ for Sasuke. Suigetsu was making rude remarks at Karin while Juungo was talking to the animals. The forest floor was covered in snow and the air was cold even when they were wearing over coats. They were still clueless at to where Itachi was.

Sasuke's eyes landed on the full moon and an image of Sakura flashed before him. He shook his head. Why was he thinking of her all of a sudden? He hasn't seen her since the Sound base incident. He wondered how she was now. He shook his head again.

'_I need some sleep… I'm thinking about her too much.'_ He thought sitting down and leaning his back on a tree.

Just when he was about to close his eyes, Karin's annoying voice disturbed him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!! You know, there's a rumor saying if a couple kiss at the stroke of midnight tonight, they would be eternal lovers!! Do you want to try it out?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes at him, attempting to sound sexy.

Sasuke stared at her. Tonight? What was going on tonight?

"Oh come on, Karin! Don't tell me you actually believe that shit?! Besides, I think it would be better if you kiss a toad…" Suigetsu muttered his last comment.

"Suigetsu!! It is not shit! It's true." Karin argued. She turned to Sasuke and asked sweetly; "Right, Sasuke-kun? It's true if you kiss the one you want to be with on the stroke of midnight on Christmas, you'll be forever in love even in the next life."

Sasuke stared at her. Christmas Eve was tonight? Another flash of Sakura's laughing face came to him. He stood silently saying he was going to take a walk.

"I bet he's going to get me something special for me for Christmas!" Karin squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"I don't know about that…" Suigetsu muttered earning a hit on his head by Karin. Juungo watched them and shook his heads, wondering how he could stand those idiots.

--

Sakura changed into a black tank top and white boy shorts. She didn't care if it was freezing, she just wanted to be comfortable. She unlocked her window and put a nicely wrapped present on the window sill. She didn't know why she got this present for _him_. It wasn't like _he_ was coming, but she still bought it. She wanted to believe _he _would come back. The door knocked three times and Sakura put on a jacket and opened it. Naruto stood in front of her.

"So you're really not coming to the party?" Naruto asked taking in her appearance. Sakura shook her head. "You really want to spend tonight with him, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know that might never happen, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a sad smile.

Sakura smiled slightly. "A girl can dream can't she? Besides, its Christmas." and she slammed the door in his face. She heard Naruto sighed and walk away again.

Sakura leaned on her door and slid to the floor. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as she felt her tears run down her face. _'I know that might never happen… but God help me… Let me see him this Christmas…"_

--

Sasuke wondered around the forest. His mind set on Sakura. He hasn't thought of her this often since his betrayal so why did he think of her now? Sasuke sighed as he remembered Karin's word.

"_Suigetsu!! It is not shit! It's true." Karin argued. She turned to Sasuke. "Right, Sasuke-kun? It's true if you kiss the one you want to be with on the stroke of midnight on Christmas, you'll be forever in love even in the next life."_

He didn't love her. So why did he have the urge to be with her tonight? He sighed and headed back for the campsite when some withered flower caught his attention. It was a red tulip and a lily of valley. He saw some nice flowers like those at the campsite. His eyes softened.

'_Maybe… Just for tonight… I'll see her…' _With that in mind, he walked back to the campsite.

"Sasuke-kun, welcome back! Did you find anything for me for Christmas?!" Karin squealed when she saw Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her and went straight to the small area with flowers. Juungo watched Sasuke as he bent down and picked some red tulips. Juungo smiled. He picked some leaves and lilies of the valley that hasn't bloomed and gave it to Sasuke.

"It will bring out the tulips more." He simply said and Sasuke nodded in thanks. He smiled slightly. "The red tulip means declaration of love, the lily of valley means return of happiness."

Sasuke looked at Juungo. His eyes cast downwards towards a bunch of blue flowers. He pointed at them and turned to juungo.

"Forget-me-not's. They mean remember me forever." Juungo said.

Sasuke nodded and picked them as well. He sat there arranging them with leaves he had found earlier.

Karin had overheard them and squealed at the thought of Sasuke picking flowers that meant declaration of love for her. Once Sasuke stood up, Karin was about to hug him when he jumped out of the way and headed towards the direction of Konoha

"I'll be scouting the area for awhile. Stay here and don't follow me." Sasuke ordered leaving a crying Karin, a laughing Suigetsu and a smiling Juungo.

--

Sakura locked the door and went to the kitchen. She took out some milk and drank it. Then she went to her room. She noticed the window was opened and the lights were off. She remembered unlocking it but never opened it and she swore she turned on the lights. _'Maybe it was the wind.' _She thought.

She climbed into bed and reached out to switch on the bedside table lamp when she noticed her present for _him_ missing. She jumped out of bed but was roughly pushed down on her bed. A hand covered her mouth, effectively preventing her from screaming. Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp but failed. She glared at her attacker but stopped when she noticed red sharingan eyes. Her eyes widened and the hand left her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?!" She asked angered yet embarrassed at the position they were in.

Sasuke got off of Sakura and walked towards the window.

"If you didn't want me to come in, why did you unlock the window?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I-I forgot!"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. He glanced at the clock. It read 11.55pm. He held up the present. "Thanks for the present."

Sakura gasped and ran towards him, trying to get the present from him. Sasuke held it up. She was shorter than him so she couldn't reach it.

"Give it back, Sasuke!" She ordered trying to reach for it.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her wrist with one hand and threw her on the bed. She tried to get up but Sasuke was already on top of her, pinning her down. Sakura blushed at their position.

He pulled out the bouquet he had made and held it in front of her. He allowed her to sit up as she stared at the flowers in awe.

"Did you...?" She let her question trail off as she looked at him. He turned the other way with a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks. She took the bouquet in her hands and observed the flowers. Lily of valleys', red tulips' and forget-me-not's. She smiled at him.

"Open your present." She said as she gestured at the present she had got for him.

He sat back and opened the box. He smiled slightly as he observed the silver kunai with a white and red uchiwa fan key chain dangling from its rounded end.

"Thanks..." He whispered and Sakura smiled

Sasuke glanced at the clock again. 5 more seconds to midnight. He leaned his face closer to hers. Sakura's eyes widened but slowly closed as he came closer.

Their lips were inches apart.

3

Centimeters apart.

2

Minimeters apart.

1

Almost touching.

0

They kissed. The sounds of fireworks and People shouting Merry Christmas everywhere were heard. Sasuke and Sakura laid there kissing each other ignoring everything except each other. When they finally broke apart, they said together;

"Merry Christmas."

--

**Yeah, I know it's kinda corny but I think it's cute!! Review please!!**


End file.
